


The Consequences of saying No

by Behaxeltzi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Prostitution, Kidnapping, M/M, Sexual Assault, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Behaxeltzi/pseuds/Behaxeltzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave says no to the wrong man when propositioned for a casual, no strings attached one night stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this on a whim, so I don't know how often this will be updated or even where it will go. I should really be focusing on my other unfinished fics....Woops. 
> 
> This fic is very explicit from the get go, and it may not have a happy ending for Dave. Heed the tags, because most chapters are probably going to contain similar content. This work is NSFW in the extreme, and if you don't like rape/non-con fics then this really isn't going to be the story for you.

It was a mistake to say no to Grant Makara, it was a mistake not to give the man exactly what he wanted. This was something Dave learnt the hard way.

He'd been enjoying himself at a bar, when a man, tall and muscular, with dark skin and dark messy hair that just, reached down to his ass began talking to him. He had a slightly peculiar way of talking, but knew how to be charming none the less. He bought Dave a drink as they talked, and eventually tried to proposition the shorter, younger, blond man for a night of casual no strings attached sex. To which Dave's answer was a simple no, and Grant seemed to accept that before leaving and going back to his own table. However it had been a mistake for Dave to say no. 

From his table Grant watched Dave, lustful and predatory. He took his opportunity when Dave got up to go to the bathroom. He followed him, and with no one around to see, he dragged Dave into a toilet stall, locking it once they were both inside.  
"What the fuck do you think you are doi-" Dave protested loudly, but was cut off when Grant wrapped an arm around his neck, tight enough to cut off his ability to breath.  
"Now brother, you should have just said yes," Grant whispered darkly into Dave's ear, as the younger man struggled to try and pull himself free. To make matters worse, Grant began to fondle Dave with his free hand, groping his cock through his trousers, knowing it was the last thing Dave would feel as he passed out.

Soon Grant felt Dave's body go limp in his hold, and he let go, not wanting to kill him. After checking the close was clear, he put one of Dave's arms over his shoulders and half carried him out of the rest room, and then through the crowd and out of the bar. No one paid them any particular attention, just assuming that the passed out blond had drunk too much, if they paid them any mind at all. 

Once outside he took Dave to his car. It was large, expensive and chauffeur driven. Grant put Dave across the back seat and climbed in after him, his driver not even batting an eyelid as he started the engine. The drive wasn't long, but Grant spent most of it feeling Dave up under his clothes, giving grunts of approval at the feel of Dave's soft skin, and lean muscle. He was going to have fun with this kid, and he was going to teach him that there were consequences to saying no. 

Grants house was huge. What Dave hadn't known was that Grant Makara was wealthy, and he probably would have thought twice about denying the man, if he'd known that he was the leader of a notorious local gang, but more than that also the head of a cult that worshiped chaos, known in both by the moniker The Grand Highblood, or GHB for short. Most simply referred to him as sir, however as he carried Dave inside he thought to himself that Dave will have to refer to him as 'master,' that had a nice ring to it. 

His underlings bowed to him as he walked through his massive house, heading to one of his bedrooms. He told them to follow, and they couldn't help but notice the unconscious blond he carried with him, they smirked to themselves as they followed. Perhaps they were in for a nice show, and maybe a bit more if they were lucky. 

When he got to the room he threw Dave's limp body down on the bed.  
"Strap him down, just his wrists though," he instructed, and a couple of his men did so quickly, cuffing each of Dave's wrists to the bars on the headboard of the bed. "We're gonna to have some fun with this one boys, might even keep him. Turn him into a proper obedient pet," he said sneering as he looked down at Dave. He began to strip himself off, not caring that his men were present as he stripped off, he wanted them to watch this, he only hoped that Dave would wake up soon, he wanted to hear him cry and beg as he rapped him. For now however they could still have some fun with him, while they waited. 

First he removed Dave's shades, and any possessions from his pockets, ripped off Dave's jacket and shirt, tossing them aside, he wasn't going to need them anymore. Grant hummed approvingly at the sight; straddling the younger man, he rested his hands on his abdomen, beginning to explore his body more intensely. He groped at Dave's muscles, massaged his sides, ran his thumbs over his nipples, making the unconscious boy twitch. He smiled at that, maybe he'd wake up soon. 

He continued to explore Dave's torso, his hands eventually travelling back down. He unfastened Dave's belt and trousers, before pulling them off and discarding them with the boy's other possessions. Smirking to himself he began to feel Dave up through his underwear, groping and squeezing his cock through the fabric. Eventually he ripped off his underwear too, leaving him completely naked and exposed. He approved of the sight, his victim splayed before him. 

He reached back down and began to stroke Dave's cock, grinning darkly when he heard the man groan. He was pleased when he felt the length begin to harden in his grip, soon reaching for the draw besides the bed and pulling out two rings. One he fastened around Dave's balls, the other he slide to the base of his cock. He wanted him painfully aroused and desperate, he wanted him to beg for release before it was given to him....If he decided to give it to him. 

He continued to fondle and toy with Dave's cock and balls, enjoying every quiet groan the younger man made. Eventually he began to rut against him, his own large cock rubbing against Dave's. His throat rumbled with the pleasure. Eventually Dave began to stir. It took him a moment to realise what was going on, noticing the cuffs, before fully realising what was happening to him. He tried to sit up, but was yanked back by the chains, choking on his breath when he finally realised he was hard, and the man he'd met at the bar was rubbing naked against him.  
"Stop!" He shouted, only to be silenced by Grant putting a finger to his lips, even as he continued to grind down against him. 

"Shhhh....Brother You don't get a say in this. I would have been nicer if you'd just said yes," he said his tone mocking, he pressed down harder with his hips. "Now I have to teach you a lesson, and I'm gonna teach it to you, over and over again until you only know how to obey like a good boy."

"S-stop! Please....Please don't!" Dave begged as Grant made his thrusts harder. He simply shook his head in reply. 

"If you'd just said yes, we would have had our fun, and brother you would have been on your way, but now....I got to make an example of you, and I think I'm going to keep your nice ass for a while. Make real good use of that nice body of yours."

When he was finished speaking Grant reached once again for the bedside table, pulling out a bottle of lube, and squirting some of the liquid over his fingers. He shifted a little, hooking Dave's legs over his own hips, before reaching for his ass, pressing his slicked up fingers against his hole. Dave shivered, and groaned trying to pull away, the liquid cold against his body. "Stop!" He protested again when he felt a single thick finger press inside him. Grant frowned. "If you keep protesting, I'll just have to make sure it hurts." The threat was clear, and he began to thrust his finger inside hard and rough, making Dave hiss with pain, just to push his point home. 

Slowly he worked his finger, eventually adding a second. Gradually working Dave open, stretching him. He was cruel but not completely without mercy. When he added a third Dave groaned with pain, and again pleaded for it to stop.  
"The more you ask me to stop, the more I think I'll just have to turn you into my own perfect little cock slut. Get you nice and obedient, desperate even, make you really _want_ it," he said thrusting his fingers in hard, getting a cry out of Dave before pulling them out. Reaching for the lube again, he poured some onto his hand before rubbing it onto his dick, and shifting his position. 

"I hope you're ready," he warned, before pressing the head of his cock to Dave's ass hole. 

"No!" Dave cried out. It was instantly a mistake. As soon as Grant heard that single syllable, he pushed in without mercy, forcing Dave to take his whole length in one painful thrust. 

"Every time you say no, I'm going to have to punish you," Grant promised before pulling almost all the way out, and then thrusting all the way in again, hard and deep, smirking with satisfaction when he heard Dave's cry of pain. He continued like that for a while, before gradually easing into a more steady pace, having made his point. 

He started off slow before starting to rock his hips faster, and harder, enjoying the noises Dave made, the moans, the gasps, the cries. Dave's suffering was music to his ears. 

Each thrust hurt, no matter how hard or soft Grant rocked his hips. Dave felt like he was tearing at the seams. He could feel arousal in his groin, but it felt disgusting, unwanted....A betrayal from his own body, it made him nauseous. Why couldn't it just stop? Before he knew it he was crying, shuddering with disgust when he felt Grant's tongue lick up his tears. When he looked around he saw all of his tormentor's men watching, sneering and looking on. Some of them he could see were touching themselves with pleasure, none of them caring about what was happening to Dave. There was no one there to help him, they were all content to watch their boss rape and torment him.

His back arched, and his whole body shuddered when he felt Grant thrust hard against a sensitive spot in his body, his dick twitching. There was a satisfied hum from Grant, before he made sure to thrust against that same spot over and over again, drawing more cries from Dave. 

He didn't know for how long this torture continued, his body rocking with each hard thrust. It didn't stop until Grant came, grunting, and thrusting hard into Dave's ass. Filling him with come, not pulling out until his own body had finished trembling from the orgasm. Come trailed after his cock when he did finally pull out, spilling between Dave's legs, he could see there was blood mixed in too, not that he cared. He leant down, kissing at Dave's chest before sucking hard and biting. Yet again Dave cried out. When Grant pulled away there was already a bruise forming around his teeth marks.  
"You're mine now Dave," he said, gently caressing the blonde's puffy, tear stained face. Smirking at his victim, at the fearful look in his eyes.

He reached down to Dave's cock, and squeezed his hard length.  
"Look at how hard you are. I bet you want to come too? Well that's too bad....I think some of my boys deserve a nice fuck too. Maybe if you're good, I'll let you have your release when they're finished," he chuckled darkly before pulling away from Dave. 

"P-please....Please let m-me go," Dave begged, voice trembling. 

"Tut-tut, haven't you learnt anything yet?" Grant said, smirking as he mocking shook a finger at Dave, the way one might a misbehaving child. He pulled his clothes back on, then picked up Dave's discarded things. "Have fun with him boys," was the last thing he said as he left the room, closing the door behind him. 

The door had barely closed when someone was already climbing onto the bed, pushing his trousers and boxers down, cock already hard. Outside the door Grant heard Dave's anguished moans as the first of his men began to fuck their new toy. He walked away smiling to himself and already making plans, he was going to enjoy breaking Dave, and he was going to do it over and over again.


	2. A Lesson in obedience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave says no to the wrong man, and when he continues to refuse to do as he is told receives an awful punishment, with promises of more to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is very explicit from the get go, and it may not have a happy ending for Dave. This work is NSFW in the extreme, and if you don't like rape/non-con fics then this really isn't going to be the story for you. This chapter gets very explicit early on, and continues as such.

For hours the torment continued, as many of Grant's underlings took turns fucking Dave. Giving not a moment's rest between them, covering his body with scratches and bites, filling his ass with come. Others watched as they waited their turn, encouraging their colleagues, getting off on Dave's suffering. They fucked him hard, made him beg, cry and scream, continuing on until he his throat gave out. Fucking him until he couldn't cry anymore, continuing even after he blacked out from the pain. 

Eventually they tired of it, leaving him alone in the dark, naked and bruised, his ass full and leaking white fluid between his legs, dirtying the bed sheets. His body trembling from the hours of abuse. He didn't know how many times he passed out, but every time he came too again, there was always another person raping him, a new face sneering down at him as they violated him over and over. He was just a toy to them, and they weren't going to pass up the opportunity their boss had given them, who knew when he might be so generous again?

Alone, in the dark, he had no strength left, not to cry or to try to escape. He just lay there cold and used, wondering what if anything he had done to deserve it. Eventually he fell unconscious once again, and thankfully did not dream. He didn't know how long he slept for, but all too soon he was awaken by a voice.

"Tsk, you are such a fucking mess..."

He recognised it as the voice of the man that had kidnapped, and so callously rapped him, then allowed numerous others to do the same without so much as a second thought. He tried to feign still being asleep, hoping he would leave. However Dave should have known better, though he preferred Dave awake when he fucked him, Grant wouldn't hold back just because he was unconscious. Dave's eyes shot open when he felt a massive hand grab and squeeze his dick, trying to pull away. Grant merely chuckled at his reaction.

"Looks like you didn't get to come yesterday after all," he said amused, noting that the ring around Dave's cock and balls was still there, though by now Dave had since lost his erection. "Well if you behave, maybe you'll get to next time." He smirked as he spoke, beginning to stroke Dave's flaccid length teasingly before letting go. Grant then moved to remove the cuffs around Dave's wrists, grinning with satisfaction when he noticed the younger flinch, and the sore red skin from Dave's struggling. He then moved back picking Dave up, and carrying bridal style. Clearly he wasn't concerned in the least that Dave might attack him. Confident he could easily overpower Dave if he needed to. Besides he doubted that Dave had much strength following the night he'd had.   
"Let's get you cleaned up."

Grant carried Dave back to his own private bedroom, through to his en suite bathroom. He stood Dave up in inside the large shower, not bothering to ask if the blond was cable of it. Dave found himself leaning against the wall for support, his legs shaking from the effort of holding him up. He looked so powerless and pathetic, Grant liked it. He turned on the water, standing behind Dave as it poured down them, steaming hot to the touch. He said and did nothing for a while, just letting the water hit them, knowing that Dave was trapped in there with him, he could take his time. Dave wouldn't easily escape him. 

Eventually he reached for a cloth and soap, and after lathering it up, began to wash Dave. Enjoying how the boy jolted when touched. Slowly he washed Dave. starting with his shoulders, and moving down his back, eventually coming to the blonde's abused ass. He deliberately slid a couple of clothed fingers into the cleft of Dave's ass, pressing firmly, teasing his hole and enjoying the way Dave shuddered and tried to pull away. Then he knelt down and began to clean between Dave's legs, washing the dried come from his skin. He noticed that there was some bruising on Dave's inner thighs, the boys had been rough with him...Or maybe Grant was the one that had done that. 

Still kneeling he turned Dave around so he could clean his front.   
"I suppose we can take these off for now...." He mused, finally removing the rings from Dave's privates. He placed them carefully on a ledge where they wouldn't get washed away. Then he began to scrub Dave's genitals, though grope and squeeze was probably more accurate.

"S-stop...." Dave protested, finally saying something though his voice was still weak, and rough sounding. Grant tutted in irritation, and squeezed harder. "P-please!" Dave gasped. But His abuser did not stop, continuing to fondle Dave until he was hard and gasping with every stroke, easily ignoring Dave's attempts to push his hand away. Only once he was satisfied did he stop and stand up, leaving Dave erect, and unfinished.

"Every time you ask me to stop, I'm just going to keep going." He took a hold of Dave's chin, and forced him to look up at him. "I'm going to fuck you, and play with you over and over until you break, and then I'll still keep going. Your ass is going to be begging for my cock when I'm done with you," it was a promise as much as a threat. "Your ass got plenty of use last night....Why don't we see how good your mouth is?" He suggested darkly, frowning when he saw the word 'no' form on Dave's lips. The younger man didn't actually say it, but he thought about it, and that was enough. Grant put a hand on Dave's shoulder, and forced him to kneel, which wasn't difficult given the lack of strength Dave actually had. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'll forget that word even exists," he spat bitterly, grabbing Dave by the hair, and pulling his face close. With his free hand he reached down and began to stroke himself, stroking his cock only an inch or two from Dave's face, making him watch as he got hard. 

"Open," he demanded once he was fully erect. He repeated the demand when Dave failed to comply. "I said open!" He pushed the head of his cock right against Dave's lips, then pulled hard on his hair when once again he refused. When Dave gasped from the pain, Grant forced his cock inside, giving a hard thrust, hitting the back of Dave's throat hard as a punishment. "The more you resist me, the worse it's going to be," he warned. When Dave refused to start sucking, he began to thrust instead. Pulling back so that just the head was in Dave's mouth, then thrusting in fast and hard. Pushing his large cock into Dave's throat, and for a moment holding it there. He felt Dave gag and choke on him with satisfaction, before pulling back again. He was going to make Dave wish he'd just done as he was told. "Bite me, and next time you won't have any teeth," he warned as he thrust in deep again, burying himself in Dave's wet, warm throat and once again holding himself there just long enough to make Dave choke before pulling back. Over and over again he did this, his thrusts getting faster, but no less brutal. He gripped Dave's hair with both hands and thrust deep into his throat over and over, moaning louder and louder as he got closer to coming. 

Each moment of it was hell for Dave. He tried to push away with his hands, tried to free himself, but Grant just pulled tighter at his hair, at any sign of resistance would thrust harder in response. Dave's cries and gasps were muted by the hard length in his mouth, his throat starting hurt from the abuse. Eventually Grant buried himself hard and deep, holding still as his dick and body twitched, moaning with relief as he came right into Dave's throat, making the boy choke and gag. He wanted to make sure Dave was forced to swallow it all, so he waited until he'd completely shot his load before pulling out, and finally letting go of Dave's hair.

Dave knelt, hands falling on the shower floor as he coughed and choked, throat stinging from the ill-treatment. He felt like he was going to be violently sick.   
"Next time, you'll suck me off, or I'll do exactly the same again, and then I'll find some of my boys, because I'm sure they'd love the opportunity to fuck your face," he threatened as he watched Dave kneeling and heaving at his feet.

After a moment he dragged Dave back up to his feet, and continued washing his body, and then his hair, before instructing Dave to do the same to him in return. When Dave once again refused to do as he was told, Grant merely grunted, put the wash cloth in the younger's hand and then guided his hand with an evil grin. Guiding Dave's hand to wash his cock, his balls, his abdomen and chest, to as far up as Dave's arms could reach. When he was done, he let go of Dave's hand and then ignored the boy while he washed his own, long mane of hair.

When he was done he pulled Dave from the shower, and roughly dried him with a towel. Letting him go, only momentarily so he could dry himself off after. He retrieved the two rings from the shower, then grabbed Dave by the wrist, and dragged him back into the bedroom, practically throwing him down on the bed. 

"Spread your legs," he demanded. Not particularly surprised when once again he refused. Dave pulled away from Grant, even making a point to close his legs as he did, shaking his head. "Tch, you're a really stubborn motherfucker," he said reaching forward, and grabbing Dave by the ankle, he dragged him closer. With his free leg Dave kicked at him as hard as he could. "Let go!" However Grant easily caught his other leg, grinning darkly as he pulled Dave closer still, placing Dave's legs so they hooked over his hips. "I'm going to enjoy fucking the fight out of you." He let go of one of Dave's legs to pin him by the shoulder instead, using his free hand to slide the cock ring back over Dave's limp dick. He let go of Dave's shoulder for a moment, to fasten the other ring once again around his balls. Giving the blonde a quick stroke once his work was done. 

For a moment he admired all the marks that had been left on Dave's skin, running his fingers over a few of them. "They really had fun with you." There were scratches, bites and bruises all over Dave's neck, chest and stomach, though none as prominent as the bite that Grant had left. Smirking, he lent down and placed a new harder bite right over the first, enjoying the sound of Dave's scream as he bit him. Grabbing his hands when Dave once again tried pushing him away, it was easy for Grant to overpower him.

He pinned Dave's hands above his head and slowly began to grind against him, his large cock rubbing naked against Dave's own. The way Dave groaned and squirmed brought a filthy smile to his face. As he rutted against Dave, Grant ran his tongue over the new bite, before moving up to his nipple and teasing that with his tongue.  
"S-stop!" Dave begged, but that just made Grant bite him again, making him cry out in pain. Grant then bit and sucked his way up to Dave's neck, not saying a word but responding to each of Dave's protests with a hard painful bite. 

Eventually growing annoyed with Dave's continued protests, Grant pulled back. Admired for a moment all the red angry bites littering Dave's skin. All had been warnings for Dave to shut up, to stop resisting, to just take it. All apparently ignored. Grant shifted his position, enough so he could flip Dave over onto his front. Grabbing him by the hair, he pushed Dave's face into the bed, slightly turned so he could still see and breath, before leaning down over him and whispering into his ear. "You just motherfucking don't get it do you? I'm willing to play nice, to be merciful if only you learn to shut up and take it. But I only have so much patients Dave." He pulled away, still holding Dave down. Rutting hard against Dave's ass, he sucked on a couple of his fingers on his free hand. Knowing full well that his saliva wasn't going to do shit to lubricate Dave's ass, but that was fine, he wanted this to hurt.

Roughly Grant pushed two of his fingers into Dave's ass, enjoying the gasps and sounds of pain he elicited from the younger man as a result. Without pause he began to thrust them in and out. Pushing them deep, then drawing them back, only to thrust them back in hard fast and deep. Feeling Dave's ass twitch and tighten around him, enjoying the tears he could see forming in Dave's eyes. After some time he added a third, and eventually a fourth, not slowing or relenting at all. Finding Dave's cries completely satisfying. 

Eventually he pulled his fingers out, listening to Dave's panting, painful breaths, enjoying the sight of his sore ass. Without letting go of Dave's head, he reached for the bedside table, pulling out a bottle of lube. He flicked the cap open and poured out a small amount onto his hard cock. Only enough for his own comfort. Grant stroked himself, slicking up. Once content he pushed himself hard and deep into Dave's ass, getting a sense of fulfilment from Dave's cry of pain. He didn't wait before he started thrusting, this time long and slow. Pulling all the way back so that only his tip was in Dave's ass, then thrusting in hard and deep, relishing the sounds of pain Dave made. He continued like this, thrusting slow and hard, making it as painful for Dave as he could, drawing it out for as long as possible. 

To add to Dave's suffering, he reached under him and began to stroke his dick with his free hand. Squeezing hard whenever he thrust into Dave. He kept his pace slow, teasing himself, while torturing Dave at the same time. Eventually he came, grunting, and continuing to thrust as he did. Pulling out when he'd once again filled Dave's ass with his seed. He let go of Dave completely, letting him fall hurt and exhausted onto the bed, blood mixed in with the white liquid leaking from his ass.   
"What a nice image you cut, laying there completely ruined," Grant taunted. "But I don't think you deserve to come," he added having noticed that the hand he'd been jerking Dave with had pre-come on it. He wiped it off on the bed, before standing up, leaving Dave laying there, a panting mess. 

He walked away, and when he came back Dave heard the sound of a camera. The bastard that did this to him was now taking pictures. "I think I'll show these to you later." Grant then put the camera down, and sat back down on the bed. Dave was too weak to try and move, held in a groan as he felt the man caressing his ass. Then suddenly he felt something else being pushed into him, making him jolt and gasp from a fresh wave of pain. "A nice large plug will hold that come in your ass, make you carry it till you know who you belong to!" Grant then gave both of Dave's cheeks a painful squeeze. "You can have a rest now, but your lesson in obedience isn't over," he said ruffling Dave's hair as he stood up walking away again. Dave struggled to move, to see what Grant was doing. 

He could see Grant's back, barely making it out in the dark room, but he could see how the man's hair reached almost all the way down his back, and how muscular he was from behind. Could see him searching for something. Then the older man turned back around and came back to the bed once again, holding a couple of chains. "Got to make sure you stay right where you are." He fastened the collar around Dave's neck, tight but not too tight and locking it closed so that Dave couldn't undo it. The other end he padlocked to the bed. Next he pulled Dave's arms behind his back, and cuffed them together with a pair of string leather cuffs, held together on a short chain. "Can't have you pulling that plug out, or jacking yourself off to completion either," he added with a sick smile.

Grant then walked away and got dressed, putting on a smart suit. Though he left his hair wild and free. "I'll be back for you later," he said before leaving the room, locking the door behind him. Leaving Dave once again laying alone and naked, abused and violated. Too exhausted, and in too much pain to move. Gradually he began to cry, weeping into the bed sheets. He wanted to go home, he wanted to be free of this.


	3. The two sides of Gamzee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave says no to the wrong man, and when he continues to refuse to do as he is told despite already being punished he finds himself punished further by Grant's son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is very explicit from the get go, and it may not have a happy ending for Dave. This work is NSFW in the extreme, and if you don't like rape/non-con fics then this really isn't going to be the story for you. This chapter is explicit from the start, and contains some physical violence and mentions of drug use as well.

Eventually Dave cried himself to sleep, unable to do anything else in his suffering. When he woke again, he was still alone. For a while he struggled, trying to slip his wrists free of their cuffs, but to no avail. They were tight around his wrists, after a long struggle he eventually had to give up. He then tried to move his arms low enough to pull the plug put of his ass, but his wrists were tightly cuffed together and didn't allow for enough manoeuvrability. He had to give up on that in the end too. 

He was left lying there or a good number of hours, until Grant Makara came back, smirking when he saw that Dave had barely moved, but that his face was red and puffy from crying.   
"Stay away from me!" Dave shouted as his captor approached the bed. Grant merely chuckled in response, sitting down on the edge. "Clearly you still haven't learnt anything, but that's okay because your lesson from this morning isn't over yet," he said reaching to grope Dave's ass, his smirk only deepening when Dave pulled away from him. 

"Perhaps a night with one of my sons, will be what you need?" He mused as he loosened his tie, and unbuttoned his shirt. He enjoyed the look on Dave's face, doubtful but also frightened. The question was which one, both of them could potentially hurt Dave quite badly. Kurloz would torture him no doubt, and Gamzee could have rather violent mood swings. They both got the occasional enjoyment from causing pain, not unlike their old man in that respect. 

Eventually he decided to let Gamzee have some time with his new toy, the boy had been quite well behaved lately and tended to play a little more nicely than Kurloz. If Dave was still being a resistant little bitch after that, then he'd give him some time alone with his older son.   
"I suppose I should clean you up a bit first...." He thought out loud. As much as it amused him to force Dave to hold all that come in his pretty little ass. He probably shouldn't give him to his son in such a state....Not the first time anyway. 

Grant pulled the plug out of Dave's ass, smirking at the trail of white come that followed it, and the small noise Dave made. He put the toy aside, with a mental note to clean it later. After reaching for some wet wipes he dragged Dave across his lap, and began to wipe his ass, cleaning away the come that had sat there all day. Not missing the opportunity to grope and finger the boy while he was at it. 

"Stop it!" Dave protested once again. Grant shifted, seizing Dave by the chin and forcing him to look up at him. "Keep telling me to stop and maybe I'll have to fuck that pretty little face of yours, until you can't speak." He threatened. Every time Dave put up even the smallest bit of resistance, the smallest fight, it would be met with harsh words and harsher actions. He reacted angrily, but really Grant was going to enjoy breaking Dave, turning him from a strong willed, resisting adult, to a submissive little fuck doll. 

Grant pushed Dave aside on the bed, not having to worry about the blonde going anywhere, even if he had regained any energy. He disposed of the wipes in a nearby bin, before taking the plug into the bathroom to wash it. Humming as he did, and behaving entirely like this was normal......Well for him it practically was. His life was violent, messy, chaotic...Dangerous and above all fucked up, and he wouldn't have it any other way. He revelled in it. The sex, the cruelty, the violence. When he came back into the room he put the plug back where it had come from, and retrieved something else in its place.

When Grant finally came back over to the bed, he was holding another leash and a blind fold. He forced Dave to sit up, dragging him by the collar around his neck, his pitiless smirk was the last thing Dave saw before his eyes were covered by a thick, black blindfold.   
"Can't have you seeing what the layout of the house looks like," Grant said, though Dave suspected that really the older man just wanted to make him more vulnerable. He felt the leash attached to the collar on his neck be removed, but quickly replaced with another. Instead of unchaining Dave from the bed, Grant decided it would just be easier to exchange one lead for another. 

"On your feet," he commanded, pulling on the lead. When Dave didn't respond, he grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to his feet. Grinning at how shaky Dave's legs looked, he gave the lead a violent tug, to see if the boy would fall over. Dave stumbled but didn't fall. "Good." He liked that even physically Dave still had fortitude, even after what he'd been through already. 

He lead Dave out of the room and through the house, occasionally giving the lead a hard tug to make Dave stumble. Amused by Dave's unsteady steps, and the fact he couldn't right himself because his arms were still restrained behind his back. That couldn't be helping his balance at all. Eventually they reached their destination, Gamzee's room having been on a different floor, and stairs being a particular challenge for Dave in the state he was in. Grant knocked loudly. "Get out here boy! I have something for you!" he practically shouted. 

From inside the room there was a grumble and some shuffling before the door opened. Gamzee eyed his father and then the blonde standing behind him before a grin began to spread on his features. "My new boy is being an obstinate brat, so you can have some fun breaking him in and teaching him what's what," Grant explained, yanking on the lead to pull Dave closer, before shoving him towards Gamzee.

"I'll take good care of him," Gamzee said his voice already heavy with intent.   
"Make sure I get him back still breathing, and in one piece," Grant watching Gamzee close the door. 

Once the door was closed, and his dad gone, Gamzee shoved Dave further into the room. It was dimly lit but he could still get a nice look at him. He smirked when he saw the bruises and scratches. He grabbed Dave by the shoulders and forced him to turn around. "You're a nice lookin' motherfucker. I can see why the old man wanted you." His voice was filled with amused content. "But you've clearly been bad..." He said slyly, hooking a couple of fingers into the collar and dragging Dave towards his bed. The blonde stumbled blindly across the room, before being thrown down onto the bed. 

Before Dave could even turn over, or try to shift, he felt Gamzee's weight pressing down on him as the other boy leant over him. Dave groaned as he felt Gamzee's hand groping his ass, long thin fingers, with sharp nails digging into his skin. "I could just straight up fuck you, but looking at the state of you I think you've had plenty of that already," he whispered darkly into Dave's ear before slowly running his tongue over the shell. As if to emphasise his point, he ground down hard against Dave's ass, enjoying the disgruntled gasp the action earned him. "I think some straight up pain, before I make a fucking mess out of you, might do a motherfucker some good," he said, groping Dave painfully hard as he spoke, enjoying the cry it got him. 

"W-why?" Dave asked with a shaky breath.   
"Why? I dunno why the old man wants you so bad, but me I just want to have fun with you," Gamzee replied before pulling away. "I think I'll leave the blind fold on, it's more fun when you can't see what I'm doing." Without warning he slapped Dave's ass hard, enough for his own hand to sting, though it didn't bother him. He smiled at the pained grunt Dave made, smiled at the way his skin turned red after the impact. Then he struck him again, and when Dave tried to move away, pinned him down by the back of his neck before striking him again. When Dave begged him to stop, Gamzee merely decided he needed to find a way to hit him harder. 

"You're going to get hurt a whole lot more motherfucker, if you don't learn that this ain't going to stop until you just take it," Gamzee explained as he walked away. Dave heard him walk back seconds later, before feeling Gamzee grab him by his ankles and drag his legs off the bed, effectively making it so that Dave was bent over the edge of the bed, his sore naked ass an exposed and easy target.   
Gamzee enjoyed the cry of pain Dave made when he struck him hard on the ass with a wooden paddle. "God you scream nice."

He struck him again and again, enjoying every cry, every scream, and struck Dave harder still whenever he begged or pleaded for it to stop. Dave's ass was sore, almost numb from the pain when Gamzee finally stopped hitting him. Again he leaned down over the blonde, lifting the blind fold just enough do he could lick and the tears running from Dave's eyes. He pressed down against him, once again grinding against Dave's abused ass, Dave wept and whined when he could feel Gamzee's hard cock pressing against him through his clothes. This boy had gotten hard simply from causing another person pain, simply from the thought of what he was going to do. "Next time I might add some ginger.....That'll really make your ass sting," he whispered as he continued to rut against Dave's ass.

Gamzee pushed Dave further onto the bed, flipping him over, and dragging him closer, hooking Dave's legs over his hips. Dave could feel that this other young man was thin, probably quite tall as well. "Now let's get all up and familiar shall we?" The question rhetorical, as his hands had already begun to roam Dave's body. Feeling, and groping, twisting and pulling. He started at Dave's chest, groping him hard, and twisting his nipples until he cried out in pain. His hands working their way south, to the blonds cock. He smirked when he saw he dad had left a ring around Dave's cock and balls. "I bet this is really frustrating," he said as he twisted the ring on Dave's flaccid cock. He slid it up and down, enjoying the gasp Dave made, but then he pushed it down as far and as tight as it would go, before starting to slowly stroke Dave's length. "I bet it really sucks, this arousal....To be made to feel some physical sense of pleasure, in all the pain as your fucked and raped and used," he mused thumbing the tip of Dave's cock, watching him squirm, and gradually get erect. Then he lent in close, whispering into Dave's ear the next part. "And I want you to know, we're going to enjoy every moment of the emotional torture, as you fight against the way we make your body feel. We're going to enjoy every moment of your anguish, as we teach your body to react to and enjoy the way we hurt you." It was his tone as he said that that frightened Dave the most. That they'd actually derive sick pleasure from what they were doing.

"W-why?" Dave asked again.  
"Because you're ours now, and we're going to own every damn inch of you," Gamzee answered slyly before kissing Dave hard on the mouth. Sucking and biting on his lips, forcing his tongue into Dave's mouth when he tried to pull away. Continuing to stroke Dave's cock, as he violated his mouth. Soon he pulled away, leaving Dave panting for breath, letting go of his cock too, Gamzee pulled away completely. 

What Dave didn't see him do was set up a camera, fully intending to video what happened next. He positioned it so that it was focused on the bed, zoomed into where Dave lay, hard and naked. Satisfied with the camera position, Gamzee quickly stripped off his clothes, and grabbed a bottle of lube before returning to the bed.   
"Now how about you and me, get real intimate." Without warning he flipped Dave back over onto his front, and positioned him so his ass was in the air. He poured some lube onto his hands, and with one hand Gamzee began to stroke himself, with the other he smeared lube around Dave's hole, pressing a little inside him. Once he was satisfied, Gamzee pushed himself into Dave's ass. Forcing the blonde to take him inch by inch, until he was buried fully in him. "Mmmnn your ass is nice." Then he began to thrust, pulling out slowly, but pushing back in fast and hard. With one hand he gripped Dave's hip, and with the other he held him down by his neck, pushing him into the bed. Each time he needed to thrust back into Dave he slammed in hard, drinking in the pained gasps Dave made. Gradually Gamzee worked himself up faster, harder. His grip on Dave tightening, sharp nails digging into pale skin. 

Suddenly he pulled out, and released his grip on Dave's hip and neck. Once again he flipped the other over, back onto his back. He pulled the blind fold off as well, and looked down into Dave's frightened, pain stricken face. "I want to see your face as I fuck you, and come in you," he said breathily, before pushing his cock back into Dave's abused ass, grinning at the way Dave gasped and squirmed. Again he started slow. Taking his time to pull out, but slamming in hard when he thrust back in. Enjoyed as Dave's features twisted from the pain, enjoyed the tears in his eyes. He resumed much the way he had been before, his thrusts getting faster and harder, groaning at the tight friction around his cock. One hand once again on Dave's hip, the other pressing hard into the bed right beside Dave's head. He thrust as hard as he could, wanting to hear Dave scream.

Soon Gamzee came, ejaculating white hot fluid into Dave's ass. Thrusting still as he rode out his orgasm, pulling out only once he was completely satisfied and grinning at the way come trailed after his cock. His grin only grew wider when he looked down at Dave swollen twitching cock, pre-cum leaking from the tip, but the ring so tight around his base that he couldn't reach full climax. He leant down and kissed Dave's forehead, and startlingly gentle gesture, considering what he'd just done. 

Then Gamzee pulled away completely, cleaned himself off and pulled his trousers back on. Turned off the camera. He didn't go back to the bed, but instead sat himself on a beanbag chair across the room, and resumed presumably what he'd been doing before his dad had shouted for his attention through the door. Leaving Dave a mess on the bed. Gamzee was panting from his quick, harsh fuck, but treating it like nothing had happened, while he left Dave aroused, in pain and in shock on the bed to process what had just happened. The blond shuddered with sobs and tears he tried to hold in. He could hear the noise of the TV as Gamzee went back to whatever he had been doing, forgetting about Dave laying on his bed, naked and bound.

Eventually Dave passed out from the pain and exhaustion, as Gamzee just left him there, unable to move or do anything. When he started to come to again, the room smelt funny, like someone had been smoking something or burning something. He didn't like the smell, it made him feel a bit hazy. As he came too he reached up to rub his eyes...Surprised to find his hands had been uncuffed, the collar on his neck removed as well. As he went to rub his neck he heard someone start talking.   
"So you're finally awake..." The voice was definitely Gamzee's but it was different....Softer. Dave realised he was on the bed with him, and turned over immediately pulling away, Gamzee just chuckled. 

Looking at his face his expression was a bit dazed....And somehow the taller boy looked more relaxed. Dave pulled further away on the bed, untrusting and unsettled by the change in Gamzee's demeanour. However Gamzee just shifted closer.   
"Don't worry none. I aint gonna hurt you brother......But you look so fucking splendid, I got to fucking have you," he said shifting closer again. Reaching out to cup Dave's face gently, before his hand moved down his bruised body to his chest, where Gamzee ran his thumb over one of Dave's nipples. "I'll treat you softly this time."  
"N-no..." Dave protested, it dawning on him that Gamzee had obviously taken something...Smoked something that had mellowed out his mood. The lingering smoke and smell in the room made Dave's head feel heavy. 

"Now don't be like that, I'll be gentle this time," Gamzee said moving closer and pushing Dave back down onto the bed. He pulled his pants back off before positioning himself once again between Dave's legs. "I'll even take this off too," he added, reaching down and slipping the ring off of Dave's cock. "G-get off me!" Dave protested, using his free hands to try and push Gamzee away, but found both his wrists caught in one of his, and then held down above his head. Echoing the way Grant had held him down previously. 

"Don't be that way, I want to treat you nice this time." Gamzee began to grind against Dave, rubbing their naked cocks together. Dave's still sore from previous abuse. Gamzee let go of Dave's wrists just long enough to grab a bottle of lube. He lubed up a couple of fingers on his other hand before reaching underneath Dave to start teasing and preparing his ass. He began to gently stroke his sore hole, Gamzee's free hand going back to hold down the blonds wrists. He didn't want Dave ruining this by trying to get away. "It won't be as bad this time, you'll see," Gamzee said as he slipped two fingers into Dave, still enjoying the pained edge to the blonde's gasp. As he slowly began to finger Dave, he also lent down to capture his mouth. Kissing him gently but forcibly. He didn't want to give Dave a chance to protest, so he occupied his mouth. 

He took his time working Dave open, stretching him. Gradually adding another finger. Continuing to kiss and grind against him as he worked. Groaning with pleasure as he felt their cocks getting hard as they rubbed against each other. Eventually he pulled away and pulled his fingers out, grasping Dave by the hips, as he slowly pushed his hard cock into his Dave's ass. Ignoring Dave's gasped "n-no," as he pushed his way in slowly, holding on firmly to Dave's hips, and ignoring Dave's attempts to remove Gamzee's hands from his hips. Soon his whole length was buried in Dave, and gently he pulled back as he began to thrust. While it didn't hurt as much as the previous times, it was still something Dave didn't want. It was still emotionally torturing him, as he battled internally against his physical arousal. Fresh tears falling down his face. Gamzee gently shushed him, wiping them away, before kissing him again, full on the mouth. 

Slowly Gamzee thrust in and out of Dave's body, gradually rocking his hips harder. His hand reaching down between their bodies, to grasp Dave's cock. Gently but firmly stroking the blonds length. This time he'd let him come. He took Dave gently, ignoring his soft cries, as he raped him. The fact that it was gentle and soft didn't change what it was. Gamzee shifted a little to change his angle, trying to hit that sweet sensitive spot inside Dave. He knew when he had, because he felt the other's body shudder.

"See it's not that bad," he cooed gently, even as Dave lay under him silently crying. He let Dave come first, drinking in the blonde's gasps and moans, as he was driven to a climax he didn't want. Enjoying the way his body twitched and tensed and he rode out his orgasm. Gamzee licked the come from his hand, before beginning to rock his own hips just a little faster, and a little harder. Soon achieving his own orgasm. He continued to fuck Dave as he came, moaning with pleasure and satisfaction. 

When it was over he pulled out of Dave, panting softly. Planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. As if this had been fully consenting, as if he hadn't just violated the poor man under him a second time. He then moved down to lick up the come on Dave's skin from the blonde's own ejaculation. When he was satisfied he'd cleaned him up, be moved back up. Laying next to Dave and pulling him into his embrace. Wiping away tears, and pushing Dave's hair to the side. " It wasn't that bad was it?" He asked, ignoring the way Dave continued to cry silently. In Gamzee's mind he'd done Dave a nice favour, fucked him gently, treated him nicely. He didn't care that it had been unwanted. 

He drifted off to sleep holding Dave like that, hugging him, naked and covered in sweat. Dave too eventually fell asleep again. What more could he do? But sleep as a means to escape his horrible situation. Sleep and hope he woke up somewhere better.


	4. The second Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave says no to the wrong man, after being punished for his continued disobedience, Dave seizes and opportunity to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is very explicit from the get go, and it may not have a happy ending for Dave. This work is NSFW in the extreme, and if you don't like rape/non-con fics then this really isn't going to be the story for you. This chapter becomes extremely explicit towards the end.

Hours later a crack of day light filtered into the hazy room through a gap in the curtains. The light falling across Dave's face, and eventually waking him. As he woke, he could instantly feel the pain of his much used and abused body. Everything ached, especially in places he'd rather not think about. As he came to he realised that he was still being held in Gamzee's embrace, and that the other man was still sound asleep. For a moment he dared not move, dared not even breath. Dave didn't want to wake him, but after some time, once he felt safe enough, he began to shift. Carefully slipping out of Gamzee's arms, and just as carefully slipping from the bed. 

He didn't go far. Sliding down onto the floor, just beside the bed. Filled with panic, and disgust. What if the other woke up? Would it all start again? After a little while of trying not to spiral deeper into panic and despair, and a moment of fast intense breathing. Dave managed to calm down a little. He force himself to his feet. Gradually it had dawned on him that there was nothing restraining him...Nothing holding him down...Nothing keeping him where he was except fear. If he was going to try and get away, now was the time; before someone came back to tie him down or lock him up again.

He took a quick glance around the messy room for anything that he could use, but as he took a step, he almost fell over. His legs were like jelly, shaky and unsteady. He'd have to be careful...But he also had to be fast, he didn't know how long he had until Gamzee woke up, or until someone else came to get him. He didn't want to be there in either instance. Another quick glance down to the floor, he noticed Gamzee's discarded clothes. He felt a little sick at the prospect, but had no other options. The trousers, and t-shirt were far too big on Dave. Baggy and clearly meant for someone taller, but also someone fuller even than Gamzee. He pulled the string of the baggy pants tight and tied them up. At least now he was no longer naked, and that was enough for the time being. 

When he came to the door, he found himself pausing. Stalling....What if it wasn't safe out there? The sound of Gamzee turning in the bed, and grumbling behind him was what eventually spurred him on. He quickly but quietly opened the door and slipped out, closing it carefully behind him. The hallway was thankfully empty but.....Dave had no idea where he should go. How did he get out? He carefully but quickly sneaked along the corridor, peering around a corner and seeing the next corridor empty headed down it quick as he could, but as quietly as he could. He passed many doors but didn't try any. He didn't want to open a door to the wrong room and be discovered. 

When he came to a window he looked out, he could see guards standing around the perimeter, and could tell he was at least one floor, maybe two from the ground floor. As soon as he fund some stairs he headed down, gently taking the stairs one by one. Carefully looking around the corner. The way was empty, but he could hear voices approaching. Quickly he ducked behind a full length curtain that was by another window. He soon heard footsteps enter the hallway, and held his breath as they passed him. Once their footsteps had started to fade Dave came out from his hiding place, seeing the backs of two men as they turned a corner further ahead. Feeling that the coast was clear, he continued his careful escape attempt. 

Some time passed, as Dave tried to find his way out of the house. He had a couple of close calls, but soon what he assumed was the front door was in sight. It was huge and imposing, but his success so far had emboldened him. So he crept up to the door, making sure he was safe, and pushed it open. 

Unfortunately that was where his luck ran out. 

Seemingly waiting for him on the steps leading down to a grand foyer, were several of Grant's men and security guards. All looking like they had expected this, sneering at Dave, and knowing already the trouble the blond was in. For what Dave hadn't realised was that there were security cameras all around Grant's estate, inside the large house and out. His escape attempt had been watched and followed almost the whole way. Instead of just going to catching him though, the men had decided to play a cruel trick on Dave, to let him think he'd actually be able to escape, while a number of them waited for him right on the other side of the doors to the main foyer. A couple of them even took photos on their phones of Dave's horrified expression as he realised that he'd just wandered into a trap. 

"Now now, where do you think you're going?" The guard closest to Dave asked with a nasty sneer on his face. Seconds later Dave was hit so hard he fell to the ground. "I wonder what the boss will want to do with you now." His tone was dark, and showed that he was clearly amused by this....Or by what was to come. "Come on, let's take the little escapee back to his owner," he instructed, as two of the other men sized Dave under his arms and dragged him to his feet. Following the first man they dragged Dave back through the house, ignoring his attempts to kick and pull himself free. Adrenaline and fear flooding through his aching body, in a futile attempt to give him the power to save himself. They knocked on the door before being told to enter. Walking in and throwing Dave down at Grant's feet. "Look who we found, trying to escape," the first man spoke again, watching Dave push himself up from the floor. 

Dave looked up fearfully to see Grant angrily looking down at him. The man didn't say anything, standing silently. A second later Dave felt a sharp pain in his stomach, as Grant booted him hard. The blow knocking him back a few feet. He curled up and clutched his stomach in pain, winded and coughing. A moment later Grant seized him painfully by the hair, yanking his head up. 

"Hope you enjoyed your brief escape attempt, because you're going to fucking pay for it. When I'm done with you, you won't fucking try that again," he spat before violently shoving the boy back to the ground. The large man returned to his seat, something that was more like a throne fit for a king. He looked down at the blond curled on the ground in pain. His expression full of contempt and disdain. There was some sneering and dark chuckling coming from the many men amassed behind Dave. "Help yourselves," Grant instructed, waving his hand. 

Seconds later Dave felt hands grabbing onto him.   
"These are in the way," one man said darkly, as he stripped Dave roughly of his borrowed clothes. He was pushed onto his front. One hand pressing his head to the ground. He heard the sound of a zipper behind him, felt his hips pulled upwards. Then pain. Crying out, as a thick hard cock was pushed into his abused hole. He struggled, which only ended in his head being picked up and slammed against the floor. "Better behave like a good slut, you're already in trouble!"   
A number of the gathered men chuckled at the warning. Then the man began to slam into Dave. Each thrust in and out, hard and vicious. The guard moaning in pleasure, as Dave cried out in pain. A group of men forming a half circle around them to watch, Grant watching from his throne. After not too long the man inside Dave came with a satisfying moan, filling the blonde's ass with cum. When he pulled out another man quickly took his place. Unzipping, the next man gave himself a quick couple of strokes to get hard, before pushing into Dave's cum filled ass with a grunt, and beginning to thrust. 

As this next man fucked Dave from behind, another knelt down in front of him, unzipped his own pants, taking his already half hard dick out. He grabbed Dave by the hair, pulling his tear streaked face up from the floor.   
"Aww look, the poor boy is crying," he mocked with a cruel laugh, before forcing his cock into Dave's mouth, making him gag. With two hands he held onto Dave's face and began to thrust, the men around them cheering and whistling. Encouraging the disgusting display in front of them. 

Dave was barely conscious when the men had finally had their fill. Cum and blood running between his legs, the white fluid on his face, and dripping from the corner of his mouth. His skin a patch work of scratches and bruises. He'd been on his front, on his back, even lifted up and pressed between two men who wanted to fuck him at the same time. 

Grant still watched from his seat.   
"Bring him here," he commanded, and a couple of his men lifted Dave under his arms and dragged him back over to their boss. The poor blonde's punishment not finished yet. The two men dropped him to the floor at Grant's feet, the larger man leaning over to pull Dave up by his hair. "What a mess," he said with disgust. With his free hand his unzipped his own trousers, pulling his cock out of his boxers. He pulled Dave closer, pressing the blonde's cum and tear stained face to his crotch before begging to rut against it. Letting out a grunt as his large cock grew hard, as he rubbed it against Dave's face. Soon he was pushing the tip into Dave's mouth. He could tell the young man was barely conscious, but he didn't care. He was getting what he deserved for his continued defiance. 

He pushed his hard length all the way in to the hilt, smirking to himself when he felt Dave begin to gag and choke on it. Pleasured by the feeling of Dave's much violated throat, convulsing around his length. He let out a shuddered moan and held himself there for a moment. Dave was barely aware of what was even happening to him anymore. His mind awash with pain. There was a mighty thumping in his head, and his vision was very hazy. He could feel his thoughts slipping away from him. 

After a short pause Grant began to thrust his hips, in and out, in and out. Over and over his rhythm slow, then fast, soft then violent. Grunting and groaning at the pleasure of Dave's wet, warm mouth around his large cock. He'd pull all the way back, almost to the tip, then thrust all the way back in, deep into Dave's throat. Over and over, until he felt himself begin to shudder with pleasure. Moments later he thrust deep and hard into Dave's throat and held himself there as he came with a loud moan. Tightly he griped Dave's face, as he was overcome with pleasure. 

When he finally pulled out, cum trailing from the tip of his now flaccid cock, the unfortunate boy in his grasp was unconscious. Grant checked that he was still breathing at least, and then told his men to take him away. It would be hours before Dave regained consciousness again.


End file.
